1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for generating a bidded marketplace for applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web portal presents information from several different sources to a user. Web portals may include several pieces of content such as news, finance, sports, and entertainment. Portals may also provide access to numerous services such as an internet search tool, e-mail, maps, etc. Examples of public web portals include the MSN and Yahoo! homepages. Portals generally provide a consistent look and feel so as to enable access control and procedures for multiple applications and databases in a user-friendly manner.
Web portals may also include customization features which allow an individual user to tailor their experience according to their personal preferences. Application modules (or applets) may be installed by a user to facilitate personalization of the user's web portal. These application modules may provide various types of functionality so as to enrich the experience of the user. For example, an application module may be specialized so as to provide updates regarding a particular area of interest to the user, such as a specific type of news. Moreover, these application modules may be utilized by content providers as a way to provide services to users within the context of the user's web portal.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.